


To My Best Friend

by IAmHoussem17



Series: How Lams Got Together [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens Fluff, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens-centric, Best Friends, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Established Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Character, Gay John Laurens, Gay Male Character, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmHoussem17/pseuds/IAmHoussem17
Summary: The letter with that revelation.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: How Lams Got Together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729303
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	To My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, a quick thing I had on my mind.  
> This is the letter Alexander received from John in "What I Wanted and Needed".

Dear Alexander,

I have a small confession. Forgive this pouring of my heart.

I cherish the tavern, where we first met. The moment I clapped eyes on you, I knew you were going to be an amazing friend. Recently, I have began to regard you as much more than just a friend.

My feelings for you intensified when I saw you talking about the country. I was further wowed by your tremendous rhetorical skill.

You have a chin with that peach fuzz and the most mesmerising eyes I've ever seen. When I look at you, I just want to stroke that chin with its hair and capture those eyes.

You're so special with your ways. The way you behave shows great perfection and diligence.

I know that to you I'm just a close friend but I think we could be happy together.

Please, say you'll be mine Alexander!

All my love,

John Laurens 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Again, it's just a letter but I hope you liked it.  
> Later.


End file.
